La bruja del bosque de Edo
by Aeria Ciel
Summary: Muchas son las leyendas que envuelven a la misteriosa bruja de ojos carmesís que habita en el bosque de Edo, ¿quieres escuchar una de ellas? *Oneshoot*


_Este es un fic que escribí como regalo de cumpleaños para "Mi eterno deseo" hace unos meses, y que podéis encontrar en mi viejo LJ._

_Yuuko es uno de mis personajes favoritos dentro del Universo Clamp y me hubiera gustado conocer más su historia antes de que llegara a la tienda. Así que mientras las Clamp no digan nada al respecto y la mantengan en secreto, siempre nos quedará la imaginación de los fans. Espero que os guste ^^._

**_[_****Disclaimer:****_Los personajes y sus respectivas series, usados en este fic, son propiedad de CLAMP]_**

* * *

**La bruja del bosque de Edo**

La tarde caía sobre las afueras de la ciudad imperial de Edo; los mercaderes recogían sus mercancías y sus puestos mientras hacían el recuento de las ganancias del día; los niños que había correteado y trabajado bajo el duro sol en las polvorientas calles regresaban a sus casas entre risas y juegos; las mujeres terminaban de preparar la cena para sus maridos que pronto regresarían del campo. Sonrió, un día más en la gran ciudad. Nadie había reparado en él aún, pero no tardarían en hacerlo. Se sentó en uno de los peldaños que llevaban hasta la entrada de la única posada que había a las afueras, dejó el saco que llevaba a la espalda en el suelo y sacó de él un bello samisén de color negro. Mientras lo afinaba, los mercaderes dejaron a un lado sus cuentas, los niños se congregaron en torno a él con curiosidad, las mujeres salieron a la calle… y es que, ¿quién no conocía a aquel viejo trotamundos y cuentacuentos, un poco mago, a veces alcahuete, que venía de vez en cuando a las afueras de la ciudad para contar sus andanzas?

El viejo los miró a todos, examinándolos lentamente con sus ojos negros, afilados como el filo de una katana. Mesó su barba blanca con sus largos y esqueléticos dedos, sonrió y comenzó a hablar:

- Buenas tardes, gente de Edo, una vez más he regresado de mis viajes cargado de historias y leyendas; de buenos y malos recuerdos. Pero hoy estoy cansado, hoy no quiero recordar.- Hizo una pausa.- Hoy no os contaré una historia nueva.- Un murmullo de desaprobación recorrió el público.- Pero muchas veces las historias viejas resultan más interesantes que las nuevas. Una historia, por muchas veces que se cuente siempre esconde sorpresas nuevas. – Volvió a interrumpir su discurso, mientras la expectación crecía.- Hablemos de brujas, mejor dicho, hablemos de la bruja.

La bruja, los niños se miraron divertidos, los mercaderes y las mujeres gesticularon con temor. Aquella extraña criatura y las extrañas leyendas que circulaban a su alrededor llevaba rondando por las calles durante años. Una bruja que vivía en el bosque y era capaz de conceder deseos si le entregabas tu alma, un ser sin nombre, temible y despreciable, venido desde el mundo de los demonios al que nadie había osado enfrentarse.

- Pero antes de que comience mi relato, ¡niños, niñas, acercaos, acercaos!- Los jóvenes obedecieron, colocándose en torno al cuentacuentos.- Cantar, dejar vuestras voces elevarse al cielo. Cantar con mi samisén la canción de la bruja del bosque de Edo.

Las niñas comenzaron a dar palmas y el viejo comenzó a tocar su samisén…

_Lágrimas de sangre_

_en el bosque de Edo_

_habita una bruja_

_de cabellos azabache,_

_ojos rojos y mirada triste_

_su poder es inmenso_

_su dolor eterno_

_condenada a vagar en solitario._

_Sola en un rincón del profundo bosque,_

_llora lágrimas de cristal._

_Nadie sabe por qué sus ojos,_

_son del color de la sangre._

_Nadie saber por qué sus ojos,_

_siempre brillan._

_Lágrimas de cristal_

_en el profundo bosque_

_la bruja llora en soledad_

_condenada a no tener alma_

_vaga por el bosque._

_Sola en un rincón, teje en sus sueños_

_mundos lejanos y gente extraña_

_de distinta forma_

_pero con una misma alma._

_Gente que desea, gente que ama_

_como ella nunca podrá amar_

_Lágrimas de dolor_

_en el profundo bosque_

_una muchacha encadenada_

_condenada a no desear_

_vaga por el bosque._

_Muchos la temen, muchos la odian_

_pero ninguno querría_

_su destino compratir_

_sus pasos seguir._

_Porque todos temen_

_no amar_

_no soñar_

_no desear_

_Si tienes un deseo, ve y corre al bosque,_

_no importa si es grande o pequeño_

_ella te lo concederá._

_Solo paga el precio_

_entrégale tu alma_

_no temas, es solo una bruja_

_con ojos de demonio_

_que concede deseos._

_Ve y corre al bosque,_

_ve y corre al bosque,_

_ve y corre al bosque,_

_del que nunca volverás._

Los niños detuvieron su danza y sus palmas lentamente, siguiendo el compás melódico del samisén. El viejo cuentacuentos alzó sus ojos negros y volvió a examinar a su público, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus marchitos labios.

- Bien, lo prometido es deuda.- Los muchachos le miraron con alegría.- He aquí la historia de la bruja del bosque de Edo…

"_Había una vez, en un lejano bosque del hermoso país donde nace el sol, un poderoso clan de magos que servía al viejo clan chino de los Li. El jefe del clan era un hombre sabio y un poderoso mago que vivía con su mujer en un pequeño palacio en lo más profundo del bosque. Un día, la mujer del mago tuvo su primer hijo, una bella niña de ojos rojos como la sangre, ojos rojos de demonio. El hombre comprendió que aquello debía ser un presagio –y tal vez uno no demasiado bueno- pues aquel mismo día su palacio se incendió y en él perecieron varios de sus criados. Asustados, el hombre y la mujer decidieron consultar al jefe del clan Li –el gran sabio- para ver qué podía hacer por su pequeña. Y así lo hicieron. El gran sabio comprendió pronto cuál era el mal de la niña, y mirándola con ojos tristes dijo:_

_- ¡Ah! Cruel destino, muchos de nosotros dedicamos nuestras vidas a servir sin ser servidos, ¡pero ay! ¡Ay de aquellos que están condenados a servir a los demás sin poder jamás servirse a uno mismo! Esta muchacha tiene un don. Un don raro y valioso: puede conceder deseos a los demás, pero jamás podrá conceder un deseo que tenga algo que ver con sí misma, eso implica que jamás podrá elegir su destino…- Cerró sus ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir, horrorizado.- Y lo que es más, su sola existencia causará más estragos que el choque de una tsunami contra la costa…_

_El padre miró a su hija, pequeña e indefensa, atemorizado. Por su mente cruzaron en un instante millones de pensamientos oscuros._

_- La muerte no es una solución. Cuidarla bien, quererla y hacerla feliz, mientras podáis…-Su cansado rostro se ensombreció mientras los padres abandonaban la sala con una pesada carga en sus corazones.- Fei Wong, ¿llevas mucho tiempo escuchando?_

_De la nada surgió la silueta oscura de un niño pequeño, apenas tendría nueve años, pero su mirada estaba cargada de orgullo, y algo mucho peor, amigos míos, de odio._

_-No, Ojîsan. Acabo de llegar.- Bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión mientras trataba de controlar la emoción que sentía, ¡una niña capaz de conceder deseos! Sí, aquello era lo que necesitaba. Aunque tuviera que pagar un precio no le importaba, era rico, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, a fin de cuentas descendía de los dos clanes mágicos más poderosos del mundo: los Li y los Reed. Pero a pesar de todo, había algo que ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas y que sólo un deseo le podría otorgar. – Ojîsan, perdonad mi atrevimiento pero tengo una pregunta que lleva atormentando mi corazón un tiempo.- Hizo una pausa expresiva, esperando algún cambio en el semblante de su abuelo, pero el rostro del anciano se mantuvo impasible.- Me preguntaba si mi primo, el gran Clow Reed, orgullo de nuestra familia, vendrá algún día a nuestra tierra desde el lejano occidente. Ardo en ganas de conocer a un mago tan poderoso…_

_- Vendrá, vendrá. Todo a su debido tiempo.- Suspiró con cansancio.- La impaciencia es el peor enemigo de un mago. En cuanto a lo ocurrido hace un rato, espero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿entendido? - El gran sabio hizo un gesto indicando al joven Reed que se retirara mientras sus ojos miraban a lo lejos. La rueda del destino había comenzado a girar una vez más. Y ya nadie podría pararla._

_Pero dejemos a un lado la residencia de los Li en la lejana China y regresemos a Nihón, a Edo, donde después de trece años nuestro pequeño bebé se había convertido ya en una preciosa jovencita de largos cabellos negros que vivía feliz en un palacio en mitad del bosque con sus padres. Para evitar problemas como el incendio acaecido el día del nacimiento de la pequeña, los padres decidieron despedir a todo el personal de palacio y cuidar ellos solos de la niña. Tratando, cómo no, de que sus deseos no resultaran demasiado obvios. Tal vez fuera porque era una niña y sus poderes no habían despertado del todo, tal vez fuera porque no quería hacerle daño a sus padres, éstos llevaban años sin manifestarse._

_Un día llegó un caminante desconocido al palacio, venía cubierto con una gruesa capa de piel remendada con viejos retales de tela y su cara estaba cubierta por una enorme capucha, aún así en su voz se entendía el cansancio de aquellos cuya vida discurre por los caminos. Los dos magos lo acogieron, pues eran gente muy educada y generosa, aunque trataron de evitar que viera a su joven hija. Sin embrago, quiso el destino que la niña apareciera en la sala donde habían hospedado al señor, quien desde ese momento se mostró altamente interesado en la joven. Los padres trataron de distraer el hombre y evitar que fijara su atención en su hija, pero todo fue en vano. Esa misma noche, el caminante se encontró con la joven en el jardín del palacio y, arrancándose la capa de piel que llevaba se presentó ante ella como el nieto del gran sabio Li, Fei Wong, y mirándola fijamente a sus brillantes ojos rojos le dijo:_

_- Joven hija del bosque, he oído que posees un hermoso don que puede traer la felicidad a los demás. He recorrido largos caminos desde la lejana Peking para poder disfrutar de semejante regalo divino, ¿serías tan amable de escuchar a este cansado corazón?_

_La muchacha negó con su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos azabaches giraran a su alrededor como una cascada de mariposas negras. Jamás había escuchado a nadie decir tantas mentiras juntas en una sola frase, aunque bien era cierto que ella nunca había conocido nada más allá de aquel pequeño bosque._

_El joven Fei Wong la miró, primero con rabia y después con fingida indiferencia. Nadie había osado jamás negarse a sus deseos y caprichos (nadie salvo aquel primo que aún no conocía y que según todos poseía un gran poder con el que él jamás podría soñar). Y los que habían osado contradecirle habían pagado caro su atrevimiento. Volvió a mirar a la niña, era aún pequeña, pero sus bellos rasgos dejaban entrever la bella mujer en la que dentro de poco se convertiría, no era solo bella, era más que eso. Era hermosa, y poderosa. Una llama se encendió en su corazón, la tendría aunque para ello tuviera que hacer pedazos todo aquello que conocía._

_- Está bien, comprendo tu decisión, pero has de saber algo. Acabarás obedeciendo y rindiéndote a mí, lo quieras o no. Así que elige, cumplir mi deseo y ser feliz o…decir adiós a tus queridos padres.- La joven volvió a negar, aterrorizada.- Tú lo has querido.- Se volvió aponer la vieja capa de pieles y desapareció, engullido por la misma oscuridad que reinaba en su negro corazón._

_Aquella noche un gran terremoto asoló el bosque y parte de la ciudad de Edo, el palacio donde vivía la niña quedó reducido a ruinas y entre ellas, se encontraban los cadáveres de los que antaño habían sido los magos y señores del bosque; junto con un sonriente Fei Wong que acunaba entre sus fuertes brazos el cuerpo inerte de la joven bruja. Cuando ésta despertó y vio lo que aquel hombre había hecho trató de usar la poca magia que conocía para acabar con él, sin embrago, ¿qué puede hacer una niña contra un experimentado mago entrenado nada más y nada menos que por los Li?_

_- Veo que sigues sin razonar, no te preocupes. Te dejaré por hoy, tengo que informar al Gran Sabio de esta horrible tragedia.- Sonrió y una mueca irónica se dibujó en su rostro.- Pero volveré dentro de un año, antes de que los cerezos comiencen a florecer y ese día, oh sí, ese día te arrodillarás ante mí._

_El mago se marchó, dejando atrás un reguero de dolor y muerte, y a una niña de ojos rojos llorando en mitad de un maltrecho bosque._

_Desde ese día, la niña salió del bosque, bajo el nombre de "Yukihime" (la princesa de las nieves) y se ganó la vida como adivina, curandera y deshacedora de entuertos varios, vagando de pueblo en pueblo y alimentándose con la limosna y lo poco que recibía por sus trabajos desde que el sol nacía en lo alto del monte Fuji hasta que moría en el lejano mar. Una vez, cuando regresaba para descansar de sus viajes en el bosque que una vez fue su hogar se encontró con dos niños esperándola en la linde del bosque. Ambos eran exactamente iguales. Gemelos, supuso._

_- Buenas noches.- Dijeron los dos a la vez.- ¿Eres tú la bruja que concede deseos?- La joven asintió y los niños se miraron con ilusión.- ¡Gracias al cielo! Hemos venido de muy lejos para solicitar tu ayuda. Una rara enfermedad mató a casi toda la gente de nuestro pueblo, entre ellos a nuestros padres y abuelos.- Musitó uno de los niños.- Hemos tratado de buscar trabajo en todos los pueblos por lo que hemos pasado, pero en ninguno nos han escuchado porque somos demasiado pequeños para poder hacer algo. Fue entonces cuando oímos hablar de una bruja que concede deseos… ¡y por fin te hemos encontrado!_

_- Ya veo…- Yukihime habló, su voz era suave como la brisa que corre entre las cañas de bambú y a la vez dura como la corteza de un roble.- Y bien, ¿cuál es vuestro deseo?_

_- Dinero, queremos ser ricos para poder comprar tierras y ganarnos así la vida._

_La bruja de ojos rojos los miró con tristeza. Dinero, poder, inmortalidad, enamorar a aquellos amores no correspondidos, belleza… qué vanidosos, egocéntricos y crueles pueden llegar a ser los hombres a veces. Suspiró y alisó su cabello azabache con una mano._

_- Todo tiene un precio.- Los muchachos le miraron con estupefacción._

_- No tenemos dinero, ¡por eso lo pedimos!- La bruja negó con la cabeza, qué ingenuos podían llegar a ser los humanos._

_- No os pido dinero, solo algunos de vuestros recuerdos.- Los gemelos la miraron sonrientes._

_- Eso no es gran cosa.- Dijeron._

_- Los recuerdos que corresponden al tiempo que habéis pasado juntos. Una vez que me los deis, no recordaréis nada del otro. Es un precio grande, ¿estáis dispuestos a pagarlo?_

_Ambos niños le miraron con una sonrisa burlona, ¿olvidarse el uno del otro? ¡Ja! Eso era imposible. Fuera como fuese, si aquello era lo único que pedía la bruja para que pudieran conseguir un poco de oro…_

_- Claro que sí, por eso hemos venido._

_Yukihime les miró con infinita tristeza, ella ya sabía que dijera lo que dijese no iban a cambiar de opinión, ya habían escogido su destino y lo acababa de sellar._

_- Está bien.- Agarró una piedra del tamaño de un escarabajo del suelo y se la tendió, uno de los gemelos la agarró.- Cada vez que necesitéis oro, agitarla y recibiréis una piedra del mismo tamaño hecha de oro.- La miraron con escepticismo y probaron, ante sus asombrados ojos apareció una piedra dorada.- Y ahora, lo prometido es deuda.- Una luz envolvió a los gemelos y disminuyó hasta tomar la forma de una mariposa que se posó en la mano de la bruja._

_Cuando los gemelos despertaron, la bruja había desaparecido. Ante ellos se encontraba la piedra que podía salvarles la vida. Uno de ellos se levantó y la recogió, pero el otro al ver que un desconocido recogía la piedra que supuestamente le pertenecía se abalanzó contra el ladrón para descubrir asombrado que el joven desconocido tenía sus mismas facciones. Lo mismo vio el supuesto ladrón, un chico igual a él que pretendía robarle su piedra; un demonio, pensaron. Ambos habían olvidado quién era el otro, habían preferido el oro a su amor de hermanos y la codicia había ocupado sus corazones. A la mañana siguiente se encontraron los cadáveres de los dos gemelos frente al bosque, sin rastro de la piedra. Los aldeanos y las gentes de Edo se lanzaron a la caza de la bruja-demonio que había hecho enloquecer a los dos hermanos, pero ésta había desaparecido… Comenzaban a florecer los primeros cerezos."_

El hombre terminó su relato y arrancó unas cuantas notas de su samisén mientras los jóvenes y los no tan jóvenes aplaudían entusiasmados.- Esta es la historia de la bruja del bosque de Edo, al menos, la primera historia. Pues muchas son las leyendas que la rodean, pero como ya se ha dicho, esas son otras historias y merecen ser contadas en otra ocasión.

El viejo cuentacuentos recogió su samisén y lo guardó, dio las gracias a su entregado público y se volvió a poner en camino, el sol no había desaparecido aún. Tenía que llegar al pequeño pueblo que había cerca del bosque antes de que la luna brillara en el cielo. Comenzó a caminar cuando sus ojos se fijaron en otro caminante que parecía seguir la misma ruta que él, iba cubierto por una capa de lino negro de bordes raídos y llenos de barro. Reconoció en él a uno de los integrantes del numeroso grupo que habían escuchado sus historias hoy. Abandonó Edo con paso firme y alcanzó al misterioso encapuchado cuando dejaba la última casa de la ciudad.

- Veo que lleváis prisa. Supongo que mi historia os a entretenido más de lo que esperabais, ¿no es así?- El encapuchado no contestó.- ¡Oh, perdonad! Supongo que no he sido muy cortés contando historias de brujas a un pueblo tan supersticioso que no parece tenerte mucho aprecio, Yukihime….

* * *

**_~Notas:_**

_- Edo: nombre que recibía la actual Tokyo en la antigüedad.  
- Peking: nombre antiguo de Pekin/Beijing.  
- Samisén: Instrumento de cuerda japonés. Actualmente se llama shamisén.  
- "Disminuyó hasta tomar la forma de una mariposa": Las mariposas simbolizan el alma (psique) en la mitología griega._


End file.
